inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Taki Yoshihiko
(Forward) |number = 13 |element = Earth |team = Kidokawa Seishuu |seiyuu = Orikasa Fumiko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 029 (GO)}} Taki Yoshihiko ( ) is a forward of Kidokawa Seishuu. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Sousuke's little brother. He loves his big bro but sometimes feels inferior."'' Appearance He is a young boy with brown hair similar to his brother's. He has a tanned skin tone and his eyes are similar to Kogure's eyes, and their heights are pretty similar, too. Personality He usually fights with his older brother Taki Sousuke. He also prefers real soccer unlike his brother. But he seems to like and care for his older brother a lot and he tries to be passionate despite what his brother does to him. Plot Anime He is first seen inside their club room, and both his brother and him got into fight because of his brother preferring to follow Fifth Sector. In the start of the match with Raimon, he is seen to be on the bench. In the match, he saw his brother angry at his team, so he asked Aphrodi to put him in the game. During the match, he tried to convince his brother to play real soccer, but his brother refused and continued to tell him to be quiet. However, during the last few minutes of the match, Sousuke passed the ball to him and cheered for him. Yoshihiko apologized to Sousuke, but was then told that his shoot was great. They smiled at each other at the end. Game In the GO game, he also joined Kakumei Senbatsu Team, a team against the Fifth Sector, and played against Raimon. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Yoshihiko, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Taki Sousuke (Kidokawa Seishuu's Community master at the Water World Stadium) *'Item': Meimonkou no Trophy (名門校のトロフィー, randomly dropped from Kidokawa Seishuu at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Sasanishi *'Uniform': Kidokawa Wear (きどかわウェア) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4050 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yoshihiko, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Shimizu Ryuuto *'Player': Izumi Kanaaki *'Photo': White Imitation Cat (白いまねき猫の写真) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1190 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Yoshihiko, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken at Raimon's main building's fourth floor) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Climbs S' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Strikers S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Climbs N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Brothers' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters